Kormos
The mad monarch Kormos is the main antagonist in Essar's first adventure in the chronicles. Kormos is an intergalactic Conquerer who is bent upon taking over the entire realm. He calls his brother Reapo a weakling, and though those words are harsh, he is right about it, as no one could really match his extraordinary skills. Appearance He wears a blue armour and helmet. However, he is also sometimes seen with a demon's face wielding giant twin blades. History Kormos and Reapo were born to royal entities Marrsalt and Bylinx in Fedsmouth in Porala, the cradle of cosmic civilisation. From a young age, Kormos trained in the Poralan arts, the most strongest martial arts of all time. Kormos was an excellent fighter, and always emerged as the first in every tournament. During the period, when minor realms like Gielinor and it's neighbouring realm Agansia were just beginning to develop, Porala was flourishing. However, wars became a common problem. Each kingdom around the realm wanted to conquer the other kingdom, leading to political instability. Kormos overcame the problem. His method was simple: to eliminate all the kingdoms of the realm. Kormos conquered the gigantic kingdom of Terrania in the west, Egnosk in the east, Rampaos in the south and the fabled city of Hempos in the north. Just when all the peasants thought that the Poralan crisis was over Kormos proclaimed himself king of Porala. He killed his parents without a second thought. He subsequently began to expand his resources and soldiers. Legend has it that the number of soldiers he had exceeded entire populations of minor realms. As the mad monarch grew in power and wealth, he literally destroyed his realm, and set about capturing other realms. The realm of Porala ultimately became the Ravaged Lands, the realm where the tortured souls of every realm came. He captured realms like Sertoy, Wendiga, Astron.....quite about all the realms in the cosmos. In the realms conquered, he even slew the gods there, thus earning the name Godslayer. After relishing his victory over the minor realm of Agansia, Kormos finally decided to invade Gielinor. He ridiculed Gielinor as a worthless realm, a realm that needn't existed at all. By this time he had a universal empire, and was ready for anything. His brother Reapo, had by then fled to Gielinor and was engaged in a pitiful task of mobilising all the heroes of Gielinor. Kormos was all-powerful, unstoppable and was heading straight for Gielinor. End of Tyranny Kormos prepares himself for the final battle that would make him the ultimate warrior. However, he is confronted by Reapo who asks him to stop the madness he was doing. An enraged Kormos then battles Reapo and explains that he never killed him because, according to him, he was useless. Though Reapo is almost equally matched, he is ultimately killed in the fight. Essar, who comes to summon Reapo sees the whole fight and is driven by rage when he sees Reapo die. Due to so much death, the portal to the Ravaged Lands opens, taking the fighters along with it. In the Ravaged Lands, Kormos knocks Essar of a cliff, but the Soul Blade Essar wielded, manipulates all the restless souls in that forgotten realm, who then consume the monarch for good. Trivia *Kormos is similar to Kratos from the God of War franchise, as both of them are 'slayers of gods'. The name Kormos is also similar to Kratos. *Kormos also has a son (who would be revealed later) and an adopted daughter/servant, Jessica Harvey. Category:Essar Chronicles